Warrior cats in High School
by Wayward Starchaser
Summary: Written when I was younger. Keeping it up for the memories. :) DISCONTINUED. I don't own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please, although Consructive Criticism is welcome. **

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Finally!" thought Hollyleaf as she got ready for the day. "School is here!" She was really excited for school because it meant she could get away from her parents, Leafpool and Crowfeather, for most of the day. "I wonder how nice the kids and teachers are?" She thought. "Who will they be, anyway? I hope Cinderheart will be there, and Honeyfern." Her head was filled with thoughts about school as she got ready for the day.

Hollyleaf was seated in the backseat of the _Midnight_ _Shadow_, the car that their science team had transformed last year, and the car that Jayfeather had the skills to drive that ultimately won them first place in the InterClan Science Fair. "Everybody ready?" Crowfeather asked. She nodded. Lionblaze just snored. Hollyleaf sighed. She put Lionblaze's private headphones over his ears and said, "Fire it up, Jay." Jayfeather, who was seated in the front passenger seat, grinned and turned a knob. Lionblaze jumped up and took off the headphones. "Seriously? I'm asleep and you start blaring music into my ears?" He asked. Jayfeather shrugged while Crowfeather laughed and started the car. Lionblaze quickly buckled in. She was glad they would be walking tomorrow, the only reason they were being driven today was so that their parents would get an idea of what the school was like. Soon they were at Lakewood High.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze pulled out his schedule and glanced at it. It read-

_Schedule _

_8:00- Homeroom- Cloudtail_

_8:15- English- Nightcloud_

_9:00- Art- Cloudtail_

_10:00- Science- Tawnypelt_

_11:00- Social Studies- Reedwhisker_

_12:00- Lunch_

_12:30- History- Mousefur_

_1:15- P.E- Spiderleg_

_2:00- Math- Graystripe_

_2:45- Dissmissal_

_Sports practice and clubs will be after school. _

He looked around for a teacher, and spotted one talking to another teacher with fluffy white hair. "Excuse me," he said, embarrassed. " which way is it to Cloudtail's Homeroom?" The white haired teacher looked down and said, "Oh, hello! I'm Cloudtail. I'll get Mousewhisker to show you. Ahoy! Mousewhisker! Please show this young man where my homeroom is." He said. At Cloudtail's words, a brown tom came bounding up. "Ok, Cloudtail." He said. Lionblaze followed him to Homeroom. They chatted along the way, discussing teachers, basketball, and siblings. When they got there, Lionblaze asked, "So, do you want to be freinds?" "Sure, why not?" Mousewhisker said. Lionblaze grinned. _"Mabye high school isn't so bad after all..." _he mused.

**So yeah, Lionblaze made a new friend! I'll probably do Jayfeather's POV next. Also, if this chapter is too short, let me know and I will try to make the future chapters longer. If there are any mistakes please let me know.**

**\- Stream that Flows Around Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hollyleaf's POV

I looked at the flyers and packets for school groups and clubs spread out along the table, and picked up the one that said DEBATE. "That sounds interesting," I thought. I'll ask Leafpool if I can sign up." "Soooooo, guys," Lionblaze said lazily. "Whatcha doing?" "Looking at the clubs for school. There's sports, if you want them." I said, throwing a basketball packet a him. He grabbed it and sat down, pulling all the sports things towards him. Jayfeather was reading a packet written in braille that advertised the technology club. "So, guys what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lionblaze asked. "Doctor." Jayfeather said. "I want to be a politician, or a lawyer." I said. "You?" "Basketball or football." Lionblaze answered. "Speaking of, has anyone seen my basketball?" "It's probably in your room." Jayfeather said. "I already checked there." Lionblaze replied. I laughed. "Blaze, let Jayfeather clean your room and he'll find it." Jayfeather was the most organized person in the house. Lionblaze sighed. "Alright, alright. He can clean it."

Later...

(Lionblaze's POV)

"Wow," I thought walking into my room. "Wow." It was spotless, and all my trophies were in a glass case along with my basketball, football, baseball- all that stuff. My bed was made with an envelope on it from Cinderheart, and another from Mousewhisker. I walked into my closet and was surprised to see Jayfeather had organized that and even washed the dirty clothes. The sports jerseys were in one section, the regular short sleeved shirts in another, long sleeves in the third, shorts in the fourth, and jeans and pants in the fifth. All the hats were on hooks, too. I walked out and looked at my desk. The laptop was there on the middle with a note on top of it. I looked at and read-

Ok, I added the glass case and changed the light bulbs. Everything should be either charged or charging. The letters on the bed were in the mail, and your Phone is in the picture frame on this desk. Let me know if you need some help keeping it organized.

\- Jay

I grinned. Jayfeather was awesome. I put the note back and walked over to the bed, grabbing the letters. I noticed one from Heathertail. Frowning, I opened it.

Lionblaze-

Are you free on the 13th? If you are, can you meet me at Ravenpaw's Café at 3:30. Please- I need to tell you something important.

Heathertail

I shrugged. I guess I would. I looked at the calendar. Today was the twelfth of August, on Saterday. Then I opened Cinderheart's letter.

Hey Lion!

My parents are having a BBQ next Friday after school, so I'm inviting you, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. It's a sleepover, btw. And be sure to bring a flashlight, firefly jars, and some more supplies. We're going camping!

P.S. Make sure Jayfeather comes. We are going to need him if anyone gets hurt.

I grinned. I was definitely going! Then I opened Mousewhiskers.

Lionblaze-

Listen I kinda... Um... Well, I kind of have a crush on Hollyleaf. I'm just letting you k-know... Ple-please don't hurt me...

Mousewhisker

I frowned. Mousewhisker had a crush on Hollyleaf!? That was crazy. He definitely sounded scared. Well, if he asks her out, he's in big trouble. I noticed a box by my desk that said LETTERS. I put the letters in, then marked Heathertail's meeting and Cinderheart's sleepover on my calendar. I was starting to notice a lot or things that hadn't been there before. Jayfeather must have put them in there. I went downstairs to ask Mom or Dad if I could go to the meeting and the sleepover. As I was going downstairs, I passed Hollyleaf's room. "Hello? Who is this? Oh, Hi Mousewhisker." I froze, then put my ear against the door. "Hm? You want me to meet you at Crookedstar's Planetarium tomorrow at 5:30 PM? Ok, I will. Bye!" I bolted away from the door and down the stairs- I couldn't let her see me. I went into a closet and calmed myself down. Breathe. In, out. In, out. Finally I calmed down enough to go out and get permission to go to the BBQ and Heathertail's meeting. In, out. In, out. Hollyleaf won't like Mousewhisker. No, no she won't. Not as anything more than friends. Not as anything more than friends.

AUTHORS NOTE-

I do have a plan for Fallen Leaves. He will come in later in the story, along with Half Moon. Also, Jayfeather will get a guide dog, (Most Likely) so I need names for it, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would send them in. And if any of you are wondering why Jayfeather put Lionblaze's phone in a picture frame, one day I was shopping and saw a picture frame case-thingy that you could put your phone in and charge it through a hole in the bottom. So that's why Lionblaze's phone is in a picture frame. Oh,and Lionblaze's room was really dirty. You couldn't see the floor of it, there was so much stuff.

DISCLAIMER-

I do not own Ravenpaw's Cafè or Warriors. All rights go to the creators.

QUESTION- What was Crookedstar's name before he became Crookedkit?


	3. Author's Note (And Story Clipping)

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! And Crookedstar's name ****_was_**** Stormkit before Rainflower renamed him Crookedkit after he broke his jaw on the stepping-stones because she's so mean. So congratulations to-**

**Abbycat**

**frozenstar17**

**IvyleafHollypool**

**Almighty Ironic Empress**

**PastaKittyQueen**

**Yellowfang4ever**

**Silverfur**

**Jesus**

**Jayfeather444**

**Again, Congratulations! And for guide dog names, so far there are-**

**Iris**

**Lance**

**Stick ( 2 votes )**

**And for him to have Rock's stick as a walking stick. **

**So, before you kill me!**

**My brain is completely out of ideas. The ones I have can't come yet. So send in ideas!**

**A****lso-**

**Should Jayfeather have to be the health teacher because Leafpool gets fired?**

**Should they have powers?**

**Should both Heathertail, Cinderheart, and Icecloud like Lionblaze?**

**The first person to check their answer will get their choice chosen. **

**( Willowshine's POV )**

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I gave up and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, The pattern on it morphed...

Into a tall gray boy with gray hair and blue eyes.

_Jayfeather. _The name rang in my mind.

_Jayfeather._

When I finally went to sleep, my dreams were invaded by blue eyes and gray hair.

And when I woke up, I realized something.

_I'm in love with The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice._

**So, did you like it? **

**Remember to send in ideas!  
**

**~Stream That Flows Around Rock**


	4. Jay-Jay's Minecraft Survival Games

**Hey guys! So, Jay-Jay Will be the health teacher, Lionblaze will have 3 cats fighting over him ( That'll be interesting to write about ), and they will have powers. There is know a poll up on my profile for guide dog names! It is the first poll I've ever done, so if it doesn't show up I'm sorry. I'm thinking about the clan society thing, if your confused. It should be out soon.**

**( Lionblaze's POV )**

Stopping at the door of Ravenpaw's Café** (Again, all rights go to the owner)**, I peered through the glass the see if Heathertail was there. I spotted her sitting near the back, motioning for me to come in. Nodding, I opened the door, walking over and taking the seat across from her. "So," she said awkwardly,"Do you want to get something to eat?" I nodded, and we got up and went to the line.

After we had gotten situated, I said, "So, what did you need to meet me for?" She sighed. "Breezepelt's planning something. I don't know what it is, but I know that it has something to do with Jayfeather. They're target is you, I think. They know that if they attack Jayfeather, then it'll make you angry. They're trying to get to you, from the ones you love. Then there's this." She handed me a sheet of paper. I slowly unfolded it. It was a list of names, and a to-do list. The names were unimportant, but it was the last thing on the to-do list that caught my eye.

_**Get to Lionblaze by breaking Blind-boy's nose.**_

Heathertail looked at me. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

I didn't know yet. What I did know, was that I wasn't going to let Breezepelt hurt my brother.

Never.

**( Hollyleaf's POV )**

I skipped along the sidewalk of my neighborhood, heading towards the lakeshore to meet Mousewhisker at Crookedstar's Planetarium. I was wearing a Black dress that came right above my ankles, emerald-green flats, and a diamond-sapphire necklace that I got last year for my birthday. I had barely gotten permission to meet Mousewhisker at the planetarium, and even then Leafpool said that I had to be home by six, until Jayfeather said that it was only a matter of time before Lionblaze either asked a girl to meet him somewhere or a girl asked him, and that there was no reason to hold me back.

_Slam! _I ran right into someone. Stumbling backwards, I lost my footing and fell backwards. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" a voice said. " Here, let me help you up." After I clambered to my feet, I looked at the girl across from me. She was about as tall as me, but a little taller,. She had light gray hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing jeans and a light green shirt, along with a denim jacket. "Hi," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Willowshine. You're Jayfeather's sister, right?" I smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah. I'm Hollyleaf. Nice to meet you, Willowshine." "Nice to meet you too," Willowshine said. "Where are you going this late at night? Not many people are out this late." "Oh," I said, embarrassed. "I uh... I have to... um... Meet a friend- yeah, I have to meet a friend at Crookedstar's Planetarium at five -hirty." "Oh, ok then. You had better hurry- its seven minutes till five-thirty." Willowshine said, the hint of a smile on her face. "Oh, thank you! " I cried, running off. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder, as Willowshine stood there, lightly chuckling.

I burst in through the doors of the planetarium, panting heavily. I felt like I was about to collapse. Luckily, A hand steadied me. "You ok?" A voice said, as I leaned on the boy's shoulder. "I'm fine, Mousewhisker." I gasped. "Just fine."

**( Jayfeather's POV )**

I sighed as I let the sun wash over me through the open window. It felt good, but I was still bored. I Lionblaze wouldn't be home for another 15 minutes, and Hollyleaf was off with Leafpool to go shopping for her date with Mousewhisker. Sighing again, I flopped down on my bed when my phone buzzed. It was a text message from my cousin, Flametail.

**Message to Jayfeather**

**Flametail: Hey.**

**Jayfeather. What's up? **

**Flametail: Nothing much. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are arguing over what's the best type of cookie. **

**Jayfeather: LOL. Wish I was there.**

**Flametail: I'm bored. **

**Jayfeather: Join the club.**

**Flametail: Hilarious.**

**Jayfeather: Want to play Minecraft? **

**Flametail: Sure.**

**Jayfeather: Who should we invite?**

**Flametail: Mousewhisker? **

**Jayfeath****er: Nah, Hollyleaf's going on a date with him. **

**Flametail: Too bad. We could try, though. **

**Jayfeather: Fair point. How about Foxleap and Icecloud?**

**Flametail: Sounds good. Let's invite Dawnpelt and Tigerheart too. I want to see that virtual fight.**

**Jayfeather: Me too. I'll go invite them. **

**Flametail: K. See you there.**

**Jayfeather: K. **

Oh, yeah, if you're wondering, I can see a bit, but besides that I'm blind. So I can do gaming and that stuff, and I've always been able to navigate myself around- But I'm pretty much blind.

**Group text: Flametail, Dawnpelt, Tige****rheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Mousewhisker, Jayfeather **

**Jayfeather: Want to play Minecraft? **

**Icecloud: Sure.**

**Foxleap: You bet.**

**Flametail: Definitely.**

**Dawnpelt: kk.**

**Tigerheart: I don't want to say this, but what she said.**

**Mousewhisker: Um...**

**Dawnpelt: 'glares'**

**Mousewhisker: Ok, Ok. I'll go.**

**Dawnpelt: Yay! Can we invite Willowshine, too? I heard she does Minecraft.**

**Jayfeather: Ok. Server is 'Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver'**

**Mousewhisker: That's sad.**

**Jayfeather: Hey!**

**Message to Willowshine**

**Jayfeather: Hey, want to play Minecraft with me, Flametail, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Foxleap?**

**Willowshine: Sure! **

**Jayfeather: Kk. Server is 'Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver'**

**On a Minecraft server, More specifically, Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver...**

**Jayfeather= Jay's Wing78**

**Foxleap= Foxcatcher319**

**Icecloud= Iceblaze504**

**Mousewhisker= Mousey555**

**Flametail= DaFireLord48 **

**Tigerheart= TheEpicOne66**

**Willowshine= SwimmingWillow54**

**Dawnpelt= Sunrise67**

**Jay's Wing78- So, we all here?**

**Mousey555- Yup. **

**Sunrise67- _That's _your username? I can't stop laughing. **

**SwimmingWillow54- So, who is everyone?**

**TheEpicOne66- I'm Tigerheart.**

**Sunrise67- Dawnpelt.**

**DaFireLord48- Flametail.**

**Mousey555- Cool username! I'm Mousewhisker.**

**Iceblaze504- Icecloud here.**

**Foxcatcher319- Foxleap. Icecloud's name is Iceblaze504 because its a combination of her name and gdasagskdvglavflf **

**Foxcatcher- Sorry, Icecloud slapped her hand on my keyboard.**

**Jay's Wing78- LOL. I'm Jayfeather.**

**SwimmingWillow54- KK. I'm Willowshine.**

**Mousey555- So, how do we play?**

**Jay's Wing78- It's basically survival. However, there are some mods installed. And you can't kill people till the 3rd day. See those chests? They have loot in them. You can hurt people in the quest for loot however, and pressing F8 while aiming at a player will show you there stats. Heres the mod list-**

* * *

I don't feel like typing the mod list so let's just say it's here.

* * *

**Jay's Wing78- 3...2...1! GO!**

**Foxcatcher319- Is there a way to whisper to someone? **

**Jay's Wing78- Yeah, it's on their profile. Or you can hit F9.**

**Mousey555- Dawnpelt, get-out-of-the-way!**

**Sunrise67- Sorry, haha!**

**Iceblaze504- Got...To...Get...To...Chests...**

**Jay's Wing78- These chests aren't that good, but there's enough stuff to get you started. You can also find other chests around the world with different loot.**

**DaFireLord48- Cool! Everyone's animated!**

**(Authors Note: If It's in italics, it's that person thinking.)**

_**Willowshine-Hmmm, lets see... Apples, grab those...Tools, those... eh, I'll just grab everything.**_

**Time Skip to After chest raiding**

**Jay's Wing78- If you're in a group, press tab to go in group chat. F7 opens group stats.**

**Sunrise67 to SwimmingWillow54- Group?**

**SwimmingWillow54 to **Sunrise67- Sure.****

****_Jayfeather- Hmm, this looks like a good place for shelter..._ _not to far from a meadow It's in a forest, so that's a good supply of wood... and the hill nearby will provide caves for mining and a lookout place... and it's by a river, so that scenery and a food source. Ok, better start chopping down some wood._****

****Iceblaze504- Jay, if your siblings come home, what will you do?****

****Jay's Wing78- Don't know. Might invite them, the more the merrier... In survival servers, at least.****

****TheEpicOne66- LOl.****

****Foxcatcher319 to Mousey555- Want to team up?****

****Mousey555 to ****Foxcatcher319****\- Ok.****

****DaFireLord48- Should we put it on that setting where anyone can join? (Author's Note- I have no idea if that is a setting or not, so don't yell at me cause there's not, please).****

****Sunrise67- sounds good.****

****Iceblaze504- Same.****

****TheEpicOne66- What she said.****

****Jay's Wing78- Ok. ****

****The server is now open to public****

****Mousey555- Woot! Let's get ready to play for real!****

****Foxcatcher- Boom!****

****Sunrise67- Unleash your inner gamer!****

****Iceblaze504- Let us live like real people!****

****DaFireLord48- Be the ruler of the world!****

****TheEpicOne66- Let us fight!****

****SwimmingWillow54- Let us survive!****

****Jay's Wing78- Let us play Minecraft!****

****Everyone- Yeah!****

****TheBlazer101- Wut.****

* * *

****Hopefully more Social media to come! I enjoyed writing that... Wow, that's almost 1600 words... It's probably not a lot, but still...****

****If you want a challenge-****

****1\. Why did they chose their usernames? ( Like why is Jayfeather Jay's Wing78, and why is Dawnpelt Sunrise67? Tigerheart- TheEpicOne66 - Doesn't count, but if you can think of one, besides 'Tigerheart is epic', or along those lines, then have a cookie (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)****

****2\. Who is TheBlazer101?****

****3\. Who is Icecloud's crush?****

****Bye!****

****~Stream That Flows Around Rock****


	5. The awaited update

**Hey guys! I have returned! **

**Remember, send in ideas! and vote for Jayfeather's guide dog's name on my profile!**

**The questions were pretty obvious, but here are the answers anyway- **

**Jayfeather/Jay's Wing78- Whenever he traveled back in time his name was Jay's Wing.**

**Foxleap/Foxcatcher319- As a kit, he said once that his warrior name would be Foxcatcher.**

**Icecloud/Iceblaze504- Icecloud has a crush on Lionblaze, so she combined his name and hers. I just realized that it's totally contrary Blaze usually stands for fire, so ice and fire...**

**Mousewhisker/Mousey555- Hmm... I wasn't really thinking of this one when I put it in the questions. Originally, It was supposed to be that he made his username when he was little, but there were all pretty good answers, so everyone got it correct.**

**Flametail/DaFireLord48- His prefix is flame, which is fire, and 'Da' and 'Lord' Are just cool in a username!**

**Tigerheart/TheEpicOne66- Congrats to everyone who found an answer, because**** you are correct! **

****Willowshine**/SwimmingWillow54- Willow comes from her prefix, Swimming from the fact that she's in Riverclan and they swim.**

****Dawnpelt/Sunrise67- Dawn is Sunrise. And dawn is her prefix.****

****Icecloud's crush is Lionblaze****

****The Blazer101 is Lionblaze****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or anything else that would need a disclaimer in this chapter. **

**(Hollyleaf's POV)**

I sighed as I rested my head on Mousewhisker's shoulder, gazing at the screen in front of me, displaying hundreds of thousands of stars. It was beautiful.

**Insert incoming text message noise**

Sighing again from exasperation, not from contentment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a text message from Jayfeather.

**Jayfeather: Hey.**

**Hollyleaf: You're interrupting my... meeting.**

**Jayfeather: You missed Minecraft.**

**Hollyleaf: Awwww**

**Jayfeather: Don't worry, we're doing it tomorrow. And there was a really embarrassing speech that seemed that seemed really epic at the time, but after it was really embarrassing. And Lionblaze crashed the party.**

**Hollyleaf: Shame.**

**Ja****yfeather: Uh-oh.**

**Hollyleaf: Leafpool?**

**Jayfeather: Yep.**

**Hollyleaf: What's she saying?**

**Jayfeather: **

**Leafpool- What was she thinking? Out there past 8:00 PM?**

**Crowfeather: Well, you _did _say**** till 12:00 PM...**

**Leafpool- You're supposed to be on my side!**

**Crowfeather- I am, it's it's**

**Leafpool- Whatever! I'm going to call her...**

**Hollyleaf- gah, why! **

**Jayfeather: I feel bad for you. Jay out.**

Mentally sighing, I prepared for the time (not) of my life.

**Insert another incoming text noise**

**Leafpool: What are you thinking, out there past 8:00!**

**Hollyleaf: You said till twelve...**

**Leafpool: Whatever! Get back here right this instant!**

**Hollyleaf: You know what? I'm tired of this! I'm old enough to be out here past eight, and I'll stay out here past eight! **

I looked up at Mousewhisker. "Sorry." I said. He looked at me. "No problem. It was hard getting Daisy to let me come. Ever since Smoky left..." "You were watching me while I was texting, weren't you?'' I said softly. "Yeah." he replied, looking off into the distance. "It's hard sometimes, life. I remember when I was little, I used to have big dreams I wanted to be a construction worker, but to work with ponds and fish tanks. My family was happy, but then..." He hesitated. "Daisy was driving to the park. She got a text message from her friend, Floss, and started replying. Then... There was a red light. She didn't see it. All I remember was screaming with Berrynose and Hazeltail- Berrykit and Hazelkit at the time- And then a crash. Glass and metal flying, a searing pain in my left arm, crying, screams of terror. And then everything was dark." He shuddered, remembering the incident. "Waking up in the hospital... was probably the scariest thing in my life. The first thing I did was cry. And then I remember... I remember hugs, tears of joy and happiness, apologies. I remember sobbing into Smokey's chest, as he told me that it would be okay. And then I realized that no matter what, your family will always be there for you. I thought that my family would be together forever. My parents breaking apart was the hardest thing for me." There was a catch in his voice there, and he took a minute before continuing. "Smokey was outraged. He just didn't show it. I don't even know how I managed the following days. I shut myself off from the outside world. Coming back from that period of depression was also one of the hardest things for me. I don't even know how I did it. I do know that, even now, the nightmares still haunt me. And that I would give anything to have my family back."

There was a period of silence for the two. But what they didn't see was Smokey, a few seats up from them, smiling as he looked at his son and his date.

What Smokey didn't see was Daisy, glaring down at him with dislike and hurt in her eyes.

What Daisy didn't see was Spiderleg, looking at her with obvious signs of a crush in his eyes.

What none of them saw was Brackenfur, having trouble holding back laughs as he watched Spiderleg.

What none of them saw was Cloudtail, looking at Daisy longingly, and then shaking his head and leaving the auditorium.

What none of them saw was Floss, looking at Smokey with want and regret in her eyes.

And what none of them saw was Sol, looking at Hollyleaf with an evil grin spreading across his face.

**( JAYFEATHER THE GREAT'S POV )**

I tossed in my bed, rolling over. It was hard to go to sleep tonight. I don't know why. Sometimes it is, others it isn't. Hearing soft footsteps, I turned towards the door. Someone leaned against the wall and gave a sigh of relief. Leafpool had told us to go to bed, after she did something. I don't know what, but I expect Hollyleaf will be grounded... ''_I wonder what she did..._'' were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**Time skip to day**

I opened my eyes- Not that it would make any difference, the eyesight I have usually only works on gaming and reluctantly got out of bed. I made my way to my closet and felt around. There were little braille words on the tags that described the clothes. Choosing jeans and a dark green T-Shirt emblazoned with the words _Skyhawks_, which was last years football team name- we choose a new one each year- I hurriedly brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs. "Good Morning." I said, pouring some milk in a glass and grabbing a piece of bread to pop in the toaster. "Good Morning." came Leafpool's voice, cold and hard. "What's up with her?" I whispered to Crowfeather. "You'll see, probably. If not, ask Hollyleaf. Or maybe Mousewhisker might be safer." he whispered back. "Okay," I replied. Raising my voice, I said, "Where's Lionblaze?" Leafpool groaned. "Lionblaze! Get down here or else you get no lunch money!" There was no response. "Go get him, would you? And wake up Hollyleaf while you're at it." "Ok." I said, running upstairs. I knocked on Hollyleaf's door first. "Hollyleaf?" I called. "Go away Leafpool." was the muffed reply. "It's Jayfeather." I said, after a moment of silence. "Oh. Go away Jayfeather." she said. Shrugging, I moved onto Lionblaze's room. Whenever I tried to lean against the door, though, I fell on the floor, waking Lionblaze up. "Wha? Why are you on the floor, Jayfeather? Oh wait, is it a school day?" "Yes, it is." I said, pushing my self up. "Get dressed. Or else you'll miss the bus." Leaving his room and closing his door, I tried again at Hollyleaf's door. Knocking softly, I waited for an answer. "Who is it? Came the choked reply. "It's Jayfeather, and it's time for school. I know something happened last night, and I won't ask what happened last night, but you need to go to school." "Okay." Came the reply. "Good." I said, going downstairs. "Hollyleaf's coming. And so's Lionblaze." I told Leafpool, heading for the toast. "Good. And your toast's on the counter." was the reply. Surprised, I headed towards the table. Before I got there, I smelled the blueberry jam. My favorite. I had no sooner bitten into it than I heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs, and Lionblaze say 'Sorry!'. Not long afterwards, slower footsteps followed. My vision kicking in for a moment, I noticed that she looked very downcast and tired. Before it went away I noticed that Lionblaze, wearing jeans, like me, and a orange shirt, looked very downcast. Hollyleaf was wearing a blue skirt and a flowered top. Then my vision faded. I grabbed my backpack off the wall and threw Lionblaze's at him, which knocked the breath out of him, and put a few cookies in a plastic baggie in case I got hungry at any point. We all called plastic bags baggies, because that's what I called them when I was little.

My backpack was dark blue with a jay's feather on it. There was a little slot for a computer or laptop in the main storage section, and I had numerous notebooks for the subjects that needed them, but those were all in my locker right now. The inside of my backpack was black, and there was a pocket in front where I kept my pens and pencils, and other things like that. I have a sketchbook that I carry around with me sometimes, and a little note pad. I also put my cookies, or whatever I choose, in there.

"Hurry up Lionblaze. You too, Hollyleaf. And by the way, neither of you get lunch money. "What? Why?" I knew that was Lionblaze. Hollyleaf said nothing. Crowfeather pulled out his wallet and slipped it to me. "Give some to your siblings ok?" He whispered. I nodded, putting the money in my pocket. I would put it my school bag later. Leafpool, coming over, said, "Now shoo, all of you. Go off to school." "Okay, bye. See you later!" I called, Lionblaze in tow. Hollyleaf was ahead of me, having rushed out quickly. I didn't know what was wrong with her. "Hey, wait up!" I called. "Hollyleaf!" She spun around. "What?" She said, her voice cracking. "Crowfeather gave me lunch money for you." I said, digging in my pocket and pulling out the money- unfortunately, I found my hands at a fumble, because... Well, I couldn't see the money. Sighing, I handed it to Lionblaze, giving him a look that said, 'Be Fair.' I could hear him gulp- My stares were pretty much the main reason I could get him to do anything- and hand me the separated money. After handing a set to both of them, Hollyleaf rushed off towards the bus stop. Even though I couldn't see her, her footsteps were heading that way. Lionblaze looked at me. "What's up with her?" He asked. I shrugged. "Who knows?" Under my breath I muttered, "Like you aren't the same way." "What was that?" He said. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." I replied. "C'mon." Once I got to the bus stop, I noticed a strange silence. _Hmm. _I thought. _Who's here?_ "A voice answered my thoughts. "Oh, hi, Jayfeather." Willowshine. Hollyleaf was there, too, obviously. I noticed Willowshine's voice was quick, and with the little vision I had, I could see her blushing. _I wonder why she's doing that..._

**Okay, Hope you liked it! I wanted to do a chapter with them actually _in _school, but I figured 2,066 words was enough for this chapter. And Sol _will _be an enemy- thanks to Cinderfire16 for the idea. Let's just say he'll be playing with fire... quite literally. Probably. Sorry for the long update wait! I hope you liked it!**

**Question-**

**Who do you think is the biggest Mary-sue or Gary-Stu, besides Firestar or Dovewing? And who is the biggest Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu?**

**~Stream **


	6. Doves and Ivy Come Into Play

**Hello again! So, in this chapter they will ( Finally ) be _in _the school. Remember to vote on the poll, and to send in ideas.! (Especially for powers. I need ideas on how to put in powers.)**

**So, in answer to last chapter's question, Lionblaze is in the lead for Biggest Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu besides Firestar and Dovewing with 3 points, Cinderheart and Squirrelflight each have one, and Firestar is in the lead for biggest between him and Dovewing with 1 point. **

* * *

**( Jayfeather's POV )**

_ Screech! _I heard the bus wheels as it pulled up. Hopping off the bench, I walked towards it, stumbling a bit on the curb. As Lionblaze grabbed my arm to steady me, I noticed waves of overwhelming confusion coming off him. Boarding the bus, I found an empty seat next to Kestrelflight, a kid in my class. As the bus pulled off again, someone squeaked as the got shoved off a seat. Willowshine. I leaned over and helped her up as laughter filled the bus. "Thanks," She gasped, sitting next to me. Then Kestrelflight said, "Hey, what's up with Hollyleaf? She seemed tense and red-eyed." I shrugged. "All I know is that something happened last night with Leafpool while she was on a date with Mousewhisker." Kestrelflight choked. "Wait, a _date_? An actual _date_?'' Willowshine laughed. "Yep, I saw her last night. And she... She told me what happened last night. Why she's so upset." "Well, what is it?" I asked. Yeah, spit it out!" Kestrelflight added. Willowshine sighed. "Okay," She began. "They were at the star show when Leafpool texted her to get back. Hollyleaf said that Leafpool said that she could stay till 12:00, but then Leafpool said whatever and told her to get back there right that instant. Hollyleaf snapped and said that she was old enough to be there past 8:00 and that she would stay there past eight. She's grounded for a week, and she can't date Mousewhisker again until she gets permission." "Harsh." I said. Kestrelflight agreed. "Hey, did you hear the rumor that Leafpool's getting fired?" It was my turn to choke. "Fired?" "Yep." He said. "Well then who's going to be the health teacher?" Willowshine asked as the bus pulled up to Lakewood High. As we walked towards the school, Kestrelflight answered, 'I don't know. Some people think that they're going to he some person called Spottedleaf, a person called Cinderpelt, or one of us." "That's interesting." I said. "Wonder who'll Mistystar will choose?" Mistystar was the secretary. She also took care of hiring new teachers. Firestar was the principal, Onestar was the vice principal, and Blackstar took care of security and really anything that we needed him too. Willowshine shrugged. "I don't know, but I've heard of Cinderpelt. Whenever she was in elementary school, she took care of some Shadow students illegally. She'd be a cool teacher." I nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't she in a different school than the one here, though?" "Yeah, she was." As we walked into the school, my cousin Flametail ran up. "Jayfeather, Firestar wants to see you in his office." I looked at Willowshine and Kestrelflight and shrugged. Well, I didn't really see them, being blind- just looked in their direction. "Okay," I responded, confused. Waving good-bye to my friends, I headed to Firestar's office. Whenever I knocked on the door, a voice said, "Come in." Firestar. When I had taken a seat, I asked, "I'm not I trouble, am I?" Firestar laughed. "Of course not. I merely wanted to ask you if you could substitute for the day. Since Leafpool got fired, we still need to decide on a health teacher. If we can't find one, a student will become the teacher, but we don't know yet. Leafpool decided to quit early." "Of course I will, Firestar!" I said. Under my breath I added, "That must be why Leafpool's so touchy..." "What was that?" Firestar asked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." I said. As I turned to leave, I stopped and said, "Firestar?" He looked up. "Yes?" "Could you not tell the other students? I don't want everyone to be talking about it." Firestar chucked. "Of course."

Whenever I walked into the health classroom, I was instantly bombarded with questions. "Why did you have to got to Firestar's office?" "Are you in trouble?" "What happened?" "Is something wrong?" "Shh, guys, let him speak!" "Firestar wanted me to substitute for the day." I said. "What?' "Why?" "The rumors are true? Leafpool got fired?" I replied, "Why, they need me too, What, I'm just as surprised as you, and yes, the rumors are true. but I'm just substituting, not becoming a teacher." Silence. "So uh... What are we doing?" Flametail asked. I realized that I had no idea. "Umm..." I said, scratching my head. Willowshine saved me. "How about we finish the essay that we did on Friday?" I nodded, relived. "Yes, that's what we'll do." I wondered if all teachers were like this. Probably not. I felt my skin crawl as Willowshine stared at me. Why was she acting so strange today? I pondered the question in silence as my friends wrote their essays. Then a possibility flew into my mind

_Does she like me?_

**( Lionblaze's POV )**

Whenever the bus pulled up to school, I was one of the first to get off. This isn't normal for me, usually I'm talking with my friends until most people are off. So why wasn't I doing that today? Because me and my friends were going to chill in the time before school. I had been a little stressed when I woke up, and it was hard for me to go to sleep last night, but I'm cool now. Anyway, Foxleap's it, and I'm not going to let him catch me. :) Looking for a place to hide, I spotted a clump of bushes with a tree in the middle. Running to it, I jumped into the bushes, branches scraping my arms. Poking my head out, I saw Toadstep run behind a tree and Tigerheart, my cousin, run into a massive crowd. Mousewhisker had flattened himself in a patch of earth with tall grasses, and Foxleap was storming around looking for us angrily. It was my idea to make him it, so he would be looking for me especially. Tigerheart wasn't really in our group of friends, but he would drop into our conversations every once in a while. I pulled back into the bush, wincing as the branches dug into my skin. I leaned against the tree, catching my breath. I pressed back into the bush as I heard footsteps accompanied by yelling. "Lionblaze! You'll pay for this!" Suddenly, an evil grin spread across my face as I had an idea...

I crept up carefully behind Foxleap, holding my breath as to not alert him. Once I got right behind him, I screamed as loud as I could into his ear-

"YOLO!"

I'm telling you, he must have jumped two feet into the air. I fell on the grass laughing, just like most people. Mousewhisker must have been crying, I thought Toadstep was going to burst from trying not to laugh, and it was a miracle Tigerheart didn't pass out. Even _Breezepelt_ was laughing, and that's not something you see every day. Well, you don't see him laughing like he was everyday. Usually it's a cruel laugh. Today he was laughing from enjoyment. The funniest thing was that Foxleap, even though he was trying to be mad, ended up rolling around on the grass laughing his head off just like the rest of us. I thought I saw Mousewhisker with his phone out before he went on the ground. That might be useful- Jayfeather knows how to get things up on the internet. I'll ask him. Just then, Toadstep came into my line of vision. "C'mon." He said. "School." I glared at him. "Stop acting like Berrynose, Toadstep." Foxleap, still rolling on the ground laughing with everyone else, managed to choke out, "Oh please. _No one_ can act like Berrynose and get away with it, without being tackled or something."

I stumbled into English class with Tigerheart, ignoring the glare of dislike I got from Nightcloud. English was my worst subject because of her. At least Breezepelt wasn't in the class. That would be... Horrible. Why? Because Nightcloud goes out of her way to make me look bad, and goes out of her way to make Breezepelt look good... Yeah, she's not the best teacher in the world, let's just say. In fact, she's probably the worst. "Class, get out your books and turn to page 478." Nightcloud's voice droned. "Then write an essay about Shakespeare. It must be 5 paragraphs long at the very least, although I would prefer 7 or 8. However, _some _of you," She continued, looking at me. "Will find it unnaturally hard, and I would not be surprised if you could only manage 1 or 2 paragraphs. Before writing the essay, skim over the page. I will also expect a paragraph on what Shakespeare did, one on some of his works, one on why you dislike or like him, and one about his childhood. Begin." "Yes, Ma'am." The class chorused. Three paragraphs in, a paper airplane hit me in the head. Laughter filled the room, and I just ignored it, hearing the snickers from behind me. Breezepelt. Mrs. Nightcloud snapped to attention. "Breezepelt, darling, why is everyone laughing?" She cooed in a sickly sweet voice. "Because someone threw an airplane at Lionblaze's head!" Came the answer. But wait, that wasn't Breezepelt... Who said it... Something in my brain clicked. Foxleap. He was the only one who would do something like that. "Foxleap," Nightcloud said coldly. "I asked Breezepelt, not you." "But you always ask Breezepelt! It's obvious that you favor him. What's so bad about us?" Foxleap said. Then he gasped. "My breath's not really that bad, is it?"

To put it shortly, we all started laughing again.

Nightcloud was outraged. "Class dismissed!" She yelled. "Except for you, Foxleap." I grabbed my paper and hurried out of the room, praying that she wouldn't call me to stay, too. A few kids were in the halls, some having been dismissed early and others out for bathroom and water. Toadstep was hurrying behind me, and I whispered to him, "Football behind the library. Tell Tigerheart and Mousewhisker. And if you see Foxleap, tell him too." Toadstep nodded, and hurried to find the other two people mentioned. I went to my locker, dumped all my stuff, and grabbed the football. On the way, Cinderheart stopped me. "Where are you going, Lionblaze?" she asked. Without stopping, I called over my shoulder, "Football behind the library. Want to join?" Cinderheart shrugged. "Sure." Some of the girls, like Cinderheart and Hazeltail, were really sporty. Soon enough, after I got there, Hazeltail came over. "I saw you running, and asked the nearest person I could find- Minnowtail- where you were going. She shrugged and said, 'Something about football.' Can I play?" She asked. "Sure," I replied. "Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Toadstep, Tigerheart, and possibly Foxleap are joining, too." "And, unfortunately, Berrynose." A voice said. I turned and grinned. "Foxleap couldn't make it, could he, Toadstep?" Then I frowned. "But Mousewhisker should have been able to make it. Where is he?" Tigerheart answered this time. "He ran off saying that he'd be back soon." I narrowed my eyes, remembering my uneasiness in the morning about Jayfeather, Breezepelt, and Mousewhisker dating my sister. The only reason I wasn't now was because Tigerheart showed me a video of Dawnpelt falling into a snowdrift that was right in front of her while skiing- she didn't notice it because she was talking one of her friends- and tumbling down a hill. "I'll go find him." I said, walking off. "Divide into teams while I'm gone!" Tigerheart laughed. "We will, don't worry, captain!" I glared at him, then stalked off. Looking around the front yard of the school, I scanned the faces until I found the one I was looking for. With my sister.

They were sitting next to each other on a bench, her head resting on his shoulder as tears trickled down her cheeks. I watched as she smiled, the leaned up and kissed him.

I stood there with my mouth open as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned in closer. It seemed to last an eternity before they pulled away. I stood there with my mouth open until a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Lionblaze?" It was Cinderheart. If you didn't know, well... I have a crush on her. You may be surprised, I didn't act like it before, but I do. I turned around to stare into those mesmerizing blue eyes. "Yeah?" I replied. "Are you okay?" I sighed. "No. My best friend just got kissed my sister." "It's no big deal, Lionblaze." "Yes, it is. She's your best friend, Cinderheart, aren't you a little disturbed?" "A bit, Lionblaze. But you're overreacting." "No, I'm not, Cinderheart." "Lionblaze, maybe you should let Hollyleaf make her own choices." "I'm her brother, Cinderheart. She should let me know that she's going to kiss my best friend before she does it." "She can do what she wants. Now are you playing football or not, Lionblaze?" "How can I play football when my sister just kissed my best friend, Cinderheart?" "You can't have everything the way you want, Lionblaze." I looked at her. "I can try." She shook her head sadly. "That's impossible, Lionblaze. No matter how much you want it to be possible, it's not."

**( Hollyleaf's POV ) Note- time skip happened to about the middle of her class before lunch, Art.**

I drummed my fingers on my desk, listening to Mr. Brackenfur pick up the sketches that we made. When he had finished, he said, "I'll be looking over your sketches for the next 30 minutes, so take the time to talk. Also, you may open the packets you got at homeroom now." At homeroom, we had gotten packets full of... whatever was in them, but were told not to open them until a teacher said. As the room was filled with mummers of conversation, I went up to Mr. Brackenfur and asked if I could go get my folder from my locker. Once I had retrieved it, I opened it and another smile spread across my face. It was the new schedule, with clubs and school groups that you had been accepted for! I had been accepted for debate, politics, swimming, art-I like it- music, soccer, tennis and an understudy for cheerleading! Booklets containing information about the clubs were in there also, I would read them later, and a note that exchange students were coming soon- wait, exchange students? Last year when exchange students came, Jayfeather got his nose broken and Lionblaze nearly sprained his ankle. I hope their nicer this year. Cinderheart, who sat next to me, said, "What clubs did you sign up for?" I grinned. "Debate, politics, art, music, soccer, tennis and an understudy for cheerleading. You?" It was her turn to grin. "Tennis, basketball, soccer, music, art, debate, baseball, swimming, track- you know. So, I heard you kissed Mousewhisker today? True or false?" "True," I said, blushing. "but I can't date him without permission anymore." Hazeltail came over in time to hear that. 'Well, if you're doing debate, then make a case out of it!" "Great idea!" I said. Hazeltail turned to Cinderheart. "You up for a round of tennis after school?" "Sure!" came the reply. "But maybe we should get 2 more people." "I'll go," I volunteered. And Sunstrike plays it all the time. We can ask her." Hazeltail nodded thoughtfully. "I've talked to her before. She's good." "I hope so!" Me and Cinderheart said. I leaned in closer. "So, got any crushes?" Cinderheart looked nervous. "Well... Foxleap for one. And Lionblaze, I guess." Just then, the bell for lunch rang. I grabbed all my stuff and headed to my locker first. After putting all my stuff in there, I headed towards the lunch room and got in line. Grabbing a tray, I considered what I should get. Eventually, as the line moved up, I got a hamburger, 2 cookies, milk, an apple, and yogurt. For change I had $3.73 left. Sitting down at a table consisting of Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Sunstrike, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, and me, I began to eat. the girls had been talking about tennis when I showed up. had been talking about tennis when I showed up. Eating my hamburger, I joined in. About halfway through lunch, a shriek pierced the air. I jumped, turning around, spotting Whitewing, one of the lunch women, on the floor. Surprisingly, Jayfeather was already making his way there, calmly issuing orders, though I could see panic in his sightless eyes. Whenever the ambulance came and she was on her way to the hospital with the heath teachers and students, the whole cafeteria released a breath. We all prayed that she would be okay. Whitewing was very popular, giving us one extra of what we ordered sometimes, like cookies, and making sure to get food we liked. She was very easy to talk to, sporty, and dedicated. I knew that the school wouldn't be the same if something happened.

**-Time skip to later, school was dismissed, they're at the hospital-**

Me, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Birchfall waited anxiously outside the room as we awaited news. After what felt like hours, Jayfeather came out, closing the door behind him. "You can come in now." He added with a smile, "Whitewing has two healthy daughters." Once all of us had crowded inside, I got a good look at them. One had silver and white hair, and the other had gray. "Their beautiful." Birchfall breathed. "What should we name them?" "How about Dovekit for the one with gray hair?" Whitewing suggested. "Perfect. And Ivykit for the other one?" Birchfall suggested. Whitewing smiled. "Yes. Dovekit and Ivykit." Then she looked at us. "Would you like to hold one?" I nodded, and was passed Ivykit. I noticed that she seemed strong and sturdy, a fighter, while Dovekit seemed more delicate. I smiled. "Welcome to the world, Dovekit and Ivykit."

**So, a plot twist, eh? Wonder how Dovekit and Ivykit will fit in. If you have any requests, let me know. :) And who should be the new heath teacher? Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, or Flametail? I know I was kind of vague with the whole Dovekit and Ivykit thing, but I didn't want to go too deep. And it's about 2 days before October 1st. in this chapter. The time got seriously messed up. Sorry! Oh, and reviews are nice, flames are bad!**

**Question- Who do you think are the top five most popular Warrior Cats?**

**Words- 3,234**


	7. Stares and Mysterious People

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story and voted on the poll! ( I always type pool when I try to type poll ) So here is who ****I think are the most popular Warriors:**

**1\. Jayfeather**

**2\. Ivypool**

**3\. Cinderpelt**

**4\. Hollyleaf**

**5\. Crookedstar **

**Ok.. so... yeah, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**X Hollyleaf's POV X**

I ran towards the school, laughing as the wind rushed against my face, blowing my long black hair everywhere. Stopping at the entrance, I stepped inside and headed to my locker. noticing Cinderheart waving at me, I turned directions and headed towards her. "What's up?" I asked. She shrugged. "Nothing much, but I got really exhausted yesterday at tennis practice. And Honeyfern and Poppyfrost got into an argument over Berrynose." I laughed, then said that I had to go put my stuff in my locker. As I finished and headed to home room, Mousewhisker ran up to me. "Hey Hollyleaf." He said, his voice quick. "Hey." I responded, briefly wondering why his voice was so strange. Brushing it aside, I continued walking. "So, um..." He began. "Do you... Do you... Do you maybe want to... Hang out with me today?" "Mousewhisker, I'm sorry, but... Since two of the exchange students are staying with us, we have to get ready. I'm sorry." I said, meaning it. Whoa, don't think that I like him. Although, he is kind of handsome... Wait, what? _No, he's not. Stop thinking like that, Hollyleaf!_ I scolded myself._ Besides... Even if you did like him, he probably wouldn't like you. _Shaking my head, I pulled ahead of Mousewhisker, not seeing his face fall.

As I slipped into home room, I scowled when I saw the available seats. One was next to Berrynose, the most annoying cat in the school, one was next to Breezepelt, who had had it in for me since it was discovered that we were half-siblings, and one was behind Foxleap, who was sure to prank me. Sighing, I took the seat in front of Foxleap. Pulling out my schedule, I looked at what I had next. Tennis. Looking outside, I decided that it would be a nice warm-up for the day. Putting my schedule away, I reached back in and took out my sketchbook and art stuff. Tapping a pencil against the desk, I wondered what to draw. Glancing outside again, I noticed a young tree with pink flowers on it shining in the sun. As I began to sketch it, though, a paper airplane hit me in the head. Resisting the urge to turn around and snap at Foxleap, I gritted my teeth and continued. When it happened again, 2 minutes later, I ignored it again, but when it hit me for the 3rd time I spun around with a billion things ready to say. Foxleap shrank back, looking hilarious pressed up against the back of chair. "Please don't hurt me, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am. I won't do it again, ma'am. Please forgive me, ma'am." He squeaked. "I won't If you don't do that again." I growled. He nodded frightfully. Then the entire room burst out laughing; me included. The bell rang before I knew it.

I looked around for the billionth time- still nothing.

Someone had stared at me ever since I went into History class, and it was really bugging me.

At first I thought it was nothing; I looked behind me once and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The second time? Still, nothing out of the ordinary.

The third time was the same.

But, I suppose, they do say looks can be deceiving...

And I suppose that this time wasn't an exception.

But I still couldn't find out who was staring at me.

**X Unknown POV X**

I clenched my hands into fists as I watched her- That black-haired, intelligent girl who made almost all 100s on her tests. She turned around, for the five-hundredth time, and I quickly put my head in my book. I couldn't stop the evil smile that spread across my face- I knew I was getting to her.

Why was I doing this? Well, you see, the boy I like; he likes her. Quite a problem, huh? Plus, she's that popular girl who does sports but nothing to extreme, and who's brother is like a celebrity at our school. Her other brother was that kid who everyone asked for help. If they had the courage; his comebacks were some of the best in the school.

You may wonder; why not just let it go? Surely there's another boy you like.

True, but he's out of the question; my sister likes him and I saw them walking together in the hallway holding hands one day. And it didn't take long to reach the conclusion that he liked her back.

As for me? I get mostly 94s and the occasional 97 on my tests. I'm not popular, and I don't think anyone likes me. My sisters are well-known enough, but...

_Flashback_

_"Hey!" I called to one of my sisters. Spinning around, she replied with an enthusiastic hello. "Who's this?" I asked. "Oh, this is one of the exchange students. You've heard of my sister, haven't you?" She asked the student next to her. The student looked surprised. "No, I haven't. You're sisters? Bit you and your other sister- I forgot her name- are so popular... And she's not, apparently. Why not? I guess you didn't try hard enough, eh?" The student remarked. I opened my mouth, then closed it again, and ran. _

_End of Flashback_

I stared at Hollyleaf again. When she turned around, I faked dropping my pencil, and leaned down to get it. But before I could, Mousewhisker picked up for me and handed it to me. Meeting his eyes, I said;

"Thank you."

He smiled and replied;

"You're welcome."

* * *

**This seems short to me, so I apologize. Did I do well on the unknown person thing? It was hard not to give any hints. Also, I got a request to add in an OC, and to be honest I'm really not sure. If I do, there will only be about 3. I want the story to be as canon as possible, plus I don't want it to get too out of control with a bunch of OCs. Yeah. But I might, you never know! Oh, and Dovekit and Ivykit are about 1-year-old now, and there is no MouseXHolly yet. Okay? Ok. Just letting you know!**

**Questions of the Day**

**1\. How would you rank this story? 5 stars or 1 star?**

**2\. What is your favorite, least favorite, and ok Jayfeather couple? And which one is the silliest? **

**3\. What's your favorite crack couple? **

**Words: 1,166**


	8. Exchange Students (Filler chapter)

**As we approched, I noticed that everyone Hello again! I decided to reply to reviews, so yeah...**

**...**

**WOW544: Thanks! **

**FrostFall37: Thanks for rating it 5 stars! My favorite is JayXHalf. **

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: Thanks! By your favorite being Hollyleaf, do you mean you ship him with Hollyleaf? I've never heard of that one before...**

**Izanuma-Chan: Thank You! So many people rated it 5 stars :D I've never heard of StormfurXLeafpool before...A lot of people seem to have JayXHalf as there in-between. **

**Rebellegirl: Yeah, I want to add them in, but I'm not sure how old I want them to be! Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are about 15-16, so I'm thinking 11, 12, or 13. What do you think? Oh, and your crack pairings were funny! And thanks for the rating!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm not sure what my favorite crack pairing is, too. **

**Silverblaze72: Thanks! I'll continue. Some new characters will be added in, yay! And JayXHalf is my favorite, too! **

**TheWiseCats: It's not too late, but that's certainly a lot of names! I added in 4 to the poll instead of all of them, is that ok? **

**...**

**As for my opinion for the questions, I'm not sure how I'd rate it and what my favorite crack couple is. But I know that my favorite Jayfeather couple is JayXHalf, in-between being JayXWillow, and least favriote being JayXBriar. Sorry if anyone took offense by this.**

* * *

**_-_Hollyleaf's POV -**

I drummed my fingers on the windowsill, sighing. We were heading to the airport to pick up two of the exchange students, and I wasn't looking forward too it. Last year, one of the exchange students broke Jayfeather's nose. That, and... I didn't really like change. It just feels strange, at first.

The tires screeched as the car pulled up to the airport. Sighing, I toke one last look around, taking it in. Then I pushed open the door and got out.

A blast of cold air hit me in the face. I had forgotten that fall was upon us. Luckily, I had brought a jacket. Reaching back inside, I grabbed it and pulled the hood up, then followed Crowfeather into the airport. Once we got further in, Leafpool turned around, and I immediately knew what she was going to do. Lecture us. Apparently, Crowfeather knew too because he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Scowling, she turned away and started walking farther in. We passed food shops, electrical shops, bagging things, gates; you know, what you would find in an airport. As we stopped at Gate 37, I started looking. I couldn't find them, so I followed the rest if m family as we headed in. Jayfeather fell into step with me, pointed at two kids, one with red hair with white streaks and the other with white hair, and whispered, "There they are." I looked at him, surprised, and asked, "How do you know that? You're blind." "I can feel the nervousness and anxiety coming off them in waves." I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. So I stayed silent. "Well, there they are." Crowfeather announced.

As we approached, I noticed that everyone seemed nervous. One of the exchange students stepped forward, the one with the red hair, and said, "Hi, my name is Fallen Leaves, and this is Half Moon. We're from Mountainside Academy." "Hi, I'm Crowfeather, and these are Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze." Crowfeather said. I gave a small wave. Half Moon smiled at me, and I gave a weak smile back. Maybe hey weren't so bad after all...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! This was more of a filler. And could you go check out my new story, Ask The Warrior Cats? Thanks!**

**Questions:**

**Favorite movie?**

**Favorite character in your favorite movie? **

**Good guys or Bad guys?**


	9. The Party: Part 1

**Hello again guys! I'm sorry for not updating in about two weeks; really. So this chapter will hopefully satisfy you, and I hope you enjoy! This will probably be broken up into parts, a lot of people are coming to the party. **

**...**

**Review Replies:**

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: Haha, it's okay. Ship her with whoever you want. **

**Rebellegirl: Yeah, it is pretty hard to decide sometimes. Mine is Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope, But I like all the Star Wars movies. My favorite character is Han Solo, but I like the Imperials/Sith best... Even though my favorite character is from the Rebels. **

**PastaKittyQueen: His nose was broken because an exchange student punched him in the face. Yeah. It is hard to decide, especially whenever there are so many good movies to choose from. Villains and Heroes are pretty hard, I agree. I like Anakin/Vader from Star Wars, and he kind of only became evil because of Palpatine/Sidous. And yes, that is a lot of stuff!**

**TheWiseCats: Sorry! Here's your update!**

**Silverblaze72: Haha yeah! JayXHalf rocks! I didn't know that a Disney nerd was called a Disnerd...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Okay!**

**Wood Cats: Thank you! Never heard of that movie, but I'm sure it's great!**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"I've got it!" I cried as the doorbell rang. We were having a party to welcome the exchange students, and the guests should be arriving soon. As I opened the door, I saw my 14-year-old cousins, Dovewing and Ivypool, at the door. "Hello!" Dovewing said cheerfully. "Hi!" I said, pulling her in for a hug, then giving Ivypool one too. As they walked in, Dovewing said excitedly, "Where are the students? What are their names? Where are they sleeping? Hello? Hollyleaf? Are you listening? Oh, look, there they are!" She squealed as Half Moon and Fallen Leaves came down the stairs. "Hello! I'm Dovewing, that's my sister Ivypool, my favorite color is pink, it's my second year at Lakewood High, I'm so exited to meet you, what's your name, do you want to hang out after school one day, what classes are you taking..." Dovewing said, running up to her. Poor Half Moon looked overwhelmed. Ivypool went up to her and whispered something, at which Dovewing squealed again and ran off to the front yard. I walked forward, seeing as Half Moon should get introduced to Ivypool. "Half Moon, this is Ivypool. Ivypool, this is Half Moon. Sorry about Dovewing, she gets really exited sometimes." I said. Ivypool laughed. "Tell me about it! Remember last year, when she got all mad at us and started chasing us around because we messed up her hair?" "That sounds like fun." Half Moon said smiling. Ivypool leaned in. "Don't tell her, but I'm going to do it today. And I may or may not pour a bucket of ice-cold water on her head." Half Moon laughed. "Um, Hollyleaf?" Fallen Leaves said. "Oh, sorry. Fallen Leaves, this is Ivypool, my cousin; Ivypool, this is Fallen Leaves." I said. As the doorbell rang again, I whipped around as Mousewhisker and his siblings ran in. "Hey Hollyleaf!" He said pulling me into a hug. As I pulled away, I noticed Fallen Leaves looking nervous and clenching his hands into fists. What was up with that? Mousewhisker didn't do anything to Fallen Leaves...

Did he?

**Tigerheart's POV**

"When are we going to get there? I want to see Dovewing." My mother looked at me. "Be a little more patient, would you? I know you and Dovewing are good friends and all, but this car can't go as fast a lightning." She said. I sighed. "Okay." I grumbled.

**Time skip**

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing squealed, running up to me. "I-baked-cupcakes-for-the-party-and-they're-really-good-do-you-want-one-lets-go-get-some-and-a-drink-what-do-you-want-to-do-oh-and-by-the-way-did-you-see-the-exchange-students-they're-really-cool-I'm-so-glad-your-here!" I laughed. "I'm glad I'm here too, Dovey, and I'm sure your cupcakes are wonderful. How about we grab a few drinks and head upstairs, and then we can tell each other everything?" "Okay!" She said excitedly, smiling. I love it when she smiles. Her face just seems to light up like the sun. We both spun around as the door opened again. It was Bumblestripe and the rest of his family, Blossomfall, his parents, Millie and Graystripe, and his sister Briarlight, who was in a wheelchair after a tree fell on her and broke her back. Bumblestripe ran up to Dovewing. "Hi Dovewing! I'm so glad you're here! Hey, remember that History test on Wednesday? I'm sure you did great on it." He said, pulling her into a hug. Dovewing laughed. Of course I did, Bumblestripe." She said, returning the hug. They seemed close. That unnerved me for some reason. But why?

**Lionblaze's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the clock. When would Cinderheart be here? Time was going by _so slowly, _and I just wanted to speed it up. I had a massive crush on Cinderheart, and this was my chance to impress her. When the doorbell rang, I jumped up excitedly, only to sit back down again gloomily. It wasn't Cinderheart; it was Foxleap an his sister, Icecloud. Icecloud walked over to me. "Hi, Lionblaze." She said. "What have you been doing?" "Oh, the usual." I said. "Sports, goofing around, and-" "Mooning over Cinderheart?" She said, grinning. I looked at her. "Why would I do that?" She laughed and sat down next to me. "Oh, come on. It's common knowledge you like her. We've all seen the looks you cast her way, the way you glance at her. It's obvious." I sputtered for words. Was it really _that obvious? _"Well.." I took a deep breath. "Do you know if she likes me back? I know you too are good friends and all." "All I know is that she admires you as a friend." Came the response. "I'm going to get a drink." She said, and got up, wandering over to Hazeltail after she grabbed a water and a cupcake I buried my face in my hands and inhaled. So...Cinderheart doesn't like me? Wait... No. Icecloud said that she doesn't know, and she's one of the most honest people I know. I guess I'll have to find out myself...

**Briarlight's POV**

I drove my wheelchair over to Jayfeather, who was talking with a girl I didn't know. He seemed relaxed around her, laughing and smiling. "Hi, Jayfeather!" I said excitedly as I pulled up. He glanced at me. "Hi." He said, then returned to his conversation with Half Moon. "Jayfeather!" I called again. "What have you been up to?" "Nothing important." He said dismissively. Before he could start talking again, the girl interrupted him. "Jayfeather?" She said, her voice soft. "Am I going to have to introduce myself?" She asked, laughter in her eyes. "Oh," He said. "Sorry. Half Moon, this is Briarlight. Briarlight, this is Half Moon." "Hi." Half Moon said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you." "You too." I said gruffly. I was starting to get annoyed by this Half Moon girl. There was an awkward silence, until it was broken when Half Moon asked me about my wheelchair. "Why should you care?" I hissed. "You're probably only asking to tease me about it. You don't deserve to know, and you'll never know!" I finished, tears springing into my eyes. I turned my wheelchair around and headed out the door, ignoring the look of hurt and confusion in Half Moon's eyes. The ramp I used to get into the house was still there, and I went down it and drove around to the back of the house. I put my head in my hands and cried, for a reason I didn't know.

* * *

**Okay,** **let me explain. I know a lot of people are probably angry. The reason Jayfeather was so rude was because Briarlight annoys him sometimes, and he wanted to finish his conversation. Briarlight was upset because she likes Jayfeather and she felt like Half moon was being rude to her, and was sort od stealing Jayfeather from her. Half Moon was trying to be nice, but Briarlight just didn't realize that. Also, Jayfeather might end up liking Briarlight, he just doesn't now. **

**Also, relating to the part with Lionblaze, Icecloud really doesn't know. I'm thinking of having Cinderheart like him as a friend, but then he moves onto someone else ( Heathertail, Icecloud ) and she starts to miss him. Also, Happy late Halloween!**

**For my answers to the questions, here you go: **

**1\. Favorite movie? Star Wars! Oh wait, I have to choose a certain one? Then Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope!**

**2\. Favorite character form that? Han Solo! He's epic!**

**3\. Villains or Heroes? Personally, I like the Imperials better in Star Wars, but for everything else it's good guys I think. **

**ALSO:**

**I'm almost at 100 reviews- 1 away! So the 100th reviewer gets 2 cookies (::) (::) and a virtual Warrior Cat of their choice! Everybody else who reviews gets 1 cookie! Anyway, did you like the chapter? Thanks for reading! Oh, and thanks for all the views, over 1000! Cookies for everyone!  
**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****************** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****************** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****************** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****************** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****************** (::) (::) (::) (::)******************

**~Stream that Flows around Rock**


	10. The Party: Part 2

**Hello, all you wonderful people! Please vote on the poll!**

**QLKWriter: Congrats on the 100th review! Here are your cookies, and a virtual warrior cat of your choice! (::) (::) =^.^= Thanks for getting me to 100! And thanks you!**

**Queen Rebelle: Almost! 101th is still pretty good though, I think. :) And Jayfeather may or may not end up liking her... I think they will at least become close friends. **

**Caleo: Hahaha it's okay, and thank you! I don't love TigerXDove, but I don't despise them either. **

**Sophia the Daughter of Nyx: Thanks!**

**Silverblaze72: Cookies are awesome! I like how Dovewing just keeps on talking too, I thought it was funny. I didn't have her talk so fast at first, so I had to go back and put all the hyphens in... which was really annoying. I will, don't worry!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Hm... Never heard of that movie, but I'm sure it's good!**

**XLorienXWarriorsX: Thanks! Here's your update! Thanks for the cookie. 'eats it' It iz good :3 Also, I revealed the unknown person in this chapter, thanks for the idea! Because I kind of forgot about the unknown person. thanks for reminding me!**

**leefpool: Thanks! I used copy and paste for the cookies mostly, it makes it so much easier. :) I didn't put Ivypool's perspective in this one, but I think I will do her in the next chapter. :)**

**CherryBreezeFeather: Thanks!**

**Ruby: Thank you!**

**Pebblewish: Hahaha Your Welcome! Were they good?**

**Jay Jay is cool: I did! I actually got 2 requests for adding in Chewy, but I could only add in one. I do have an idea on how to get the second one in, though...**

**TheBlossomspirit: Yeah, they kinda don't. I put Willowshine in because those are the 3 biggest warriors Jayfeather shippings that are not crack, I think. And yes, I do like them! PoppyXFox seems cool, and I love the idea of Ivypool being a nerd. :3 Are you going to update it soon?**

**TheWiseCats: Okay!**

* * *

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I stood there, a drink in my hand, as mystified as everyone else. It was quiet for a long time, until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Icecloud said softly, breaking the silence. I turned around for a second to refill my drink, and as I did, I froze. My muscles locked up, my eyes stared at the pitcher pouring liquid into the cup. Someone was staring at me again, and I had a feeling it was the same person from a few days ago.

It couldn't have been anyone at the party; or else I would have felt the stare a long time before. It had to be one of the people who just arrived. I plastered a smile on my face and turned around. The people who just arrived were my best friend Cinderheart and her sisters, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. The starer had to be one of them. "Hi, Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart said, running up to me. "Why is everyone so quiet? Even Foxleap's quiet, and that's a first." I smiled. "Briarlight was talking to Jayfeather and Half Moon- She's one of the exchange students, see the girl with white hair? The other one is Fallen Leaves, the tall boy with the ginger and white hair- when she exploded. It was weird. I don't think I've ever seen Briarlight angry." I replied. "Wow," Said Cinderheart, "I wonder what caused her to do that?" I shrugged. "Beats me." I said, relaxing; the staring had stopped for now. "Anyway," I continued, "How about I introduce you to Fallen Leaves and Half Moon?" Cinderheart smiled, agreeing.

I lead her over to Fallen Leaves; I didn't think it would be that wise to introduce her to Half Moon first, considering that she was still shocked. "Hi, Fallen Leaves." I began. "This is Cinderheart, my best friend." Fallen Leaves smiled and shook Cinderheart's hand. "Nice to meet you; Hollyleaf's told me all about you." Cinderheart laughed. "Nice to meet you too; I haven't heard that much about you." We all laughed; I hadn't had time to tell Cinderheart much about Fallen Leaves. We chatted for a bit, until Hazeltail came up, offering to play a game of basketball with us. We accepted, and Fallen Leave went off to talk with Jayfeather. Poppyfrost came too. We headed outside; the Teams were already chosen. Poppyfrost and Cinderheart would play against Hazeltail and I. As I got back from fetching the basketball, I felt ice run through my veins. The starer was at it again.

The starer was either Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, or Cinderheart, because the staring began when they arrived.

Honeyfern was eliminated, she was inside.

Cinderheart had run inside to grab us some drinks, so she was eliminated, too.

That left Poppyfrost.

_Poppyfrost _was the starer. But why?

* * *

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I stared at the boy over by the food table, talking to one of the exchange students. Jayfeather. My cousin. the one who tried to kill my brother.

**Flashback**

_"C'mon, Flametail! Hurry up!" I yelled at my red-headed brother. "Yeah! We haven't got all day!" Our friends, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw, joined in. "Too nervous, Flametail? Look, it's easy!" Tigerheart teased. Olivenose, another one of our friends, laughed. Slowly, Flametail put a foot on the ice. Then another. Then another. Slowly he got the hang of it, and her sailed over to us. "What are the teams?" He asked, leaning on his hockey stick. "You, Dawnpelt, and Olivenose against Tigerheart, Starlingpaw, and I; AKA The Superstars." Pinepaw said. "What should our team name be?" Olivenose asked. I leaned on my stick. "How about Flaming Olives at Dawn? Or FOAD/FOD." I suggested. "Sounds good to me." My teammates said. We were on defense first. We lined up, a plan in our minds. Flametail and Olivenose headed for Pinepaw, who had the puck. They left a wide open space to Tigerheart. Whenever Pinepaw tried to hit the puck to Tigerheart, I skidded in front, blocked it, and headed for the other side, scoring a goal. Eventually we had a crowd; Willowshine, Heathertail, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Breezepelt, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Kestrelflight, Hollowpaw, and more._

_We were winning, 27-25, when it happened._

_There was a loud, sickening crack, and the ice began to crack. It spread, causing a giant hole. There was an island of ice in the middle; Flametail was on the ice-island when he slipped. He was under for about 3 minutes when the we thought the cracking had stopped and the ice was safer. The first person to dive in was Jayfeather. They were under for 2 minutes when he burst up, dragging Flametail behind him. No one could help in Jayfeather's struggle to get to shore; another crack was blocking them. Ice had jutted up in a sort of wall, too, blocking them. He eventually managed it, where Leafpool was able to save him._

_Barely. _

**Flashback Ends**

Is it wrong to despise your own kin? Your family? Some might say it is, some may say it's not.

I say it is when your family tried to kill your brother. Do you not believe my case? Do you think I have no proof? Then why was Jayfeather under for so long? Flametail is really light. It shouldn't be hard.

So, I stalked over to him, scowling. "Hello, _Jayfeather._" I spat. "Going to try to drown my brother again? I hope not." I drawled on. "Y'know, Briarlight had a just reason to yell at you. You tried to murder your own cousin, after all." Jayfeather looked bored, which infuriated me. I grabbed his shoulders. "Do you hear me?" I growled. shaking him. "Stop it." A voice said. I whipped around. It was the exchange student. "Stop it." She repeated. "He did not try to murder your brother. He tried to save him. And I know that Flametail has told you that he saved him." Now that got me angry. "He just said that to try to help! He was lying for the good of the people around him." I said, my voice deathly quiet. Then I whipped around and stalked off.

* * *

**Did you like it? I felt like Dawnpelt overreacted. And yes, Flametail didn't drown! I made him survive! I want the medicine cat apprentices to play a at least minor role in the story. Remember to vote on the poll! Was it too short? My goal for each chapter is to hit at least a thousand words on each one. I'm not really satisfied with the first paragraph, though. :( Sorry if I messed up on the hockey game. I don't know how it works, so...**

**Words: 1,472**

**~Stream that Flows Around Rock**


	11. Authors Note: Please read

**Hello eyeryone! I'm sorry for not updating in like, a year. I just got really busy and kind of lost interest in FanFiction for a while. But I'm finally back!**

**BUUUUT this story isn't. I've lost inspiration, and I feel like the plot is all over the place. So, it's up for adoption. However, if someone sends in a really good idea, I might continue this story.**

**A _colossal, mammoth, huge, gigantic, big, enormous,_ shout out to all of my wonderful reviewers! All of the reviews have been what kept this story going for as long as it has. Virtual cookies to all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**insert more cookies here**

**Thank you all,**

**~Keeper of the Starry Night**


End file.
